Haunted
by magitabrennan
Summary: AU fic. Quinn Fabray has a dark secret that eveyone knows about but does nothing about. She has been abused since she was 9. What will Will Schuster do when he learns about this. Quinn/Will family fic of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello readers. I am back again with another Quill story! (Insert Applause here). This one is a bit darker then Under My Spell. This involves child abuse because honestly I think the Fabray's would do it to Quinn. They are Evil parents. Anyway this isn't a romance fic but a family fic. Hope you all enjoy this.

Oh yea the pregnancy never happened but Quinn learned from her ways from cheating on Finn with Puck. Let's say he found out from Rachel. Quinn's father hasn't cheated yet and Quinn lives with her parents. Quinn is a cheerleader still but not as cruel. This is defiantly an AU fic.

It was parent/teacher conference night at William McKinley High. Most students dread this night because most of them would be grounded for bad grades and such. Quinn Fabray is no exception. If she got a B in any class let's just say bad things would go down. Quinn is currently waiting outside Ms. Calendar's math class. Quinn is really smart but math is not her best subject. She knows that her parents will be angry with her for the C she has in geometry.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray Quinn does try hard but I don't think it sinks in. Some kids just cannot comprehend certain math concepts and Geometry is her weak point. She is a pleasure to have in class. She has a C in the class right now. IF she does better on her next test she could get a C+ at best." Said Ms. Calendar

Both Quinn's parents walked out of the classroom with stern looks on their faces. Quinn knows what is coming but she never expected someone to see it happen.

"HOW DARE YOU GET A C IN MATH? YOU CAN AND WILL DO BETTER!" yelled Mr. Fabray. He cornered her to the nearest locker. He had a crazy glimmer in his eye that screamed danger. Ms. Fabray just watched with a smug look on her face as her husband yelled at Quinn.

Quinn was used to her mother not helping her, ever since she was in third grade this happened, but never in public. Mr. Fabray pushed her into the locker to get his point across.

"Please daddy not here! People will see you. They will tell someone. "Pleaded Quinn with fear

None of the Fabray's saw Will Schuester come around the corner. Will looked at Quinn who was scared out her mind, then to Mr. Fabray who was enraged and was currently pinning his daughter to the locker and he finally glanced at Judy Fabray who was wearing a smile. Will watched cautiously, waiting for the right moment to intervene. That moment came too soon for his liking.

Russell Fabray raised his clenched fist to Quinn's face and was about to punch her when Will stepped between him and Quinn. Will was on full anger mode and was willing to fight her father if it came down to it.

" IF you ever try to hit your daughter again I swear I will take personal pleasure in hurting you before I call the police." Said will fiercely

Quinn looked at both men and then said to Will: "Mr. Schue- it was my fault I got a bad grade and he was disciplining me for it. Don't do anything drastic please." Said Quinn with panic

Will just looked at her with disbelief as she walked away to go home with her parents. Will just could not understand why anyone would try to hurt Quinn. He stood there in shock before returning to his classroom to collect his things.

The next morning was brutal for Quinn. Because Mr. Schuester stood up for her she got a really bad beating.

"Mommy, daddy please Mr. Schuester won't do say anything again I promise." Quinn told her parents hastily.

But it wasn't good enough because her father punched her and kicked her ribs for last night's events. He looked her with malice and said "If he ever does that again I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Was Quinn's only reply

At McKinley Quinn walked Kurt's locker in a hurry. She knew he would be the perfect person to help her hide the shiner on her face. Little did she know Mr. Schuester already saw it and was walking right behind her.

A/N: I know this is a changed from what I did before. But I was thinking if her parents kicked her out what would stop them from hitting her? I hope you all like it. I think Will is the perfect person to help her because he is in the system and all. I am so evil for cliffhangers but its 11:07 pm and I need some rest. Don't worry I will be posting the last chapter of Under Your Spell. This just popped into my head so I had to write it before I forgot it.


	2. I don't want your help but I need it

A/N: Okay so Under Your Spell is now complete! I am glad that you guys added me to alerts and such it makes me so proud as a writer. I love and live for reviews. I don't own glee but I am borrowing the characters for a bit. The title came from the Kelly Clarkson song Haunted great song. Quinn sings a mash up of haunted and addicted (Kelly Clarkson) And Jesse St. James never left McKinley and is friends with Quinn. I might make them a couple but I'm not sure about it yet. Comments on this would be nice. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Haunted. And I don't own any songs used in the fic.

The halls were crowded with people getting to the places they needed to be. Will pushed his way through the crowd to get to Quinn. He looked at her with anger and sadness mixed together on his face. He felt a sick lurch as he got closer to see the bruise that was just beneath Quinn's right eye. He knew what he had to do.

Quinn felt a wave a nausea come over her as Mr. Schuester got closer. She opened her locker and did not turn around when he came behind her. As he went to lightly tap her on her shoulder she flinched and move forward hitting her head on the inside of her locker.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Will asked her with concern written all over his face

"Yea I'm fine. Why do you care?" She snapped, her mean streak coming back into play

"I know what is going on and I cannot let you get hurt again." Said Will his tone a little harsher than normal

"Well don't bother trying to help me. No one can help. Everyone has tried to but my parents always win. So do yourself a favor and forget about it." Quinn told him coldly

Will stood his ground with her and gently took her by the arm to his office. He told her to take a seat.

"Quinn, I am not just going to forget what happened to you. What your parents did was wrong. You know that right?" Will asked her

"No I do deserve it. I am a bad person, I destroy lives they do it to me because it's what bad girls get." Replied Quinn

"You may have been a mean girl but you aren't a bad person. You made mistakes but you owned up to them. Cheating on Finn with Puck was bad but your parents have NO right to hit you." Will told Quinn sternly

The bell rang it was Quinn's free period. She told Mr. Schuester that she had something thinking to do. So she went to the music room. Meanwhile Will talked to Emma about the situation He told Emma everything and they called the police. After he had the chat he went to find Quinn. He knew exactly where to find her-the music room. He slowly walked in and took a seat in the back, careful not to disturb Quinn.

Quinn sat at the piano and began to play it and sing.

_Louder, louder the voices in my head _

_Whispers taunting everything you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you hear_

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now you're gone and I'm still crying _

_Shocked broken I'm dying inside (inside)_

_Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me be near me I won't survive unless I know your with me_

_I'm hooked on you I need a fix I can't take _

_Just one more hit I promise I can deal with it_

Why did you go? All these questions run through my mind

I wish I couldn't feel at all let me numb I'm starting to fall

It's like I'm not me.

Quinn stopped singing but did not notice that Will was listening to her the whole time. Quinn heard footsteps and froze in her place.

"Quinn, that was very dark. You voice is getting better though. I talked to Ms. Pillsbury about what happened. I think she can help you too." Will told Quinn

Quinn sighed. She knew that Will was right. That she should not be hurt like this but she did not think she was strong enough to walk away from them. They were her family after all. Quinn knew she had to get help before she was killed.

Will watched her intently. He watched her brows scrunched and he knew he got her to realize that this was bad.

"How are you going to help me? Everyone who has tried has failed. "Asked Quinn curiously

"I called the police to tell them of the situation. They said you need to help with the plan." Will said.

"What do I do?" asked Quinn

The plan was to catch the Fabray's in the act. Not an easy thing to do but they both knew it had to be done. Quinn knew she had to get her parents mad. She knew the one person her parents would hate. Jesse St. James.

Quinn knew that Jesse St. James had bad boy written all over him. After the fallout with Rachel, Jesse founded a friendship with Quinn. Most people did not get how they became friends but they were really close. Like Quinn Jesse hung out in the music room during his free period. Sometimes she would skip class to sit there with him.

When she walked in it was no different than before. As soon he saw her he gave her a hug. Jesse may be a "bad boy" but he gave incredible hugs. Quinn sighed before she started speaking.

"Jesse I need your help. Mr. Schuester found out what's going on. So, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so my dad will get mad. Hopefully mad enough to do something to me. We will tell him we had sex. That will throw him over the edge. The police will be involved so I won't get hurt. "Said Quinn

"Quinn, you're my best friend. I care about you a lot and if you need me to help you, I will be there." Replied Jesse

"Thanks." Said Quinn

"There's no need to .Let's get you to class." Said Jesse

Quinn and Jesse walked to 's class.

The day went by as normal and since it was Friday there was no glee club today. She met Jesse and Mr. Schuester in the music room to go over the plan one more time before they had to do it for real.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like Jesse and I thought he should be in the story as well. Feel free to review and such.


	3. a new family and a new love

A/N: sorry it's been so long! I haven't been feeling the greatest and I tend to stop doing stuff. So here is chapter 3. Some St. Fabray will be coming shortly!

The plan was set in motion. All Quinn had to to do was be natural. She walked into the house and shut the door as loudly as she could to get her parents attention. Jesse was standing right next to her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Russell

"We had glee practice today." Replied Quinn

"Who's this?" asked Judy Lately Judy had been drinking to stop the guilt she was feeling. She was always drunk.

"This is my new boyfriend Jesse we have had sex." Said Quinn with a smile

"WHAT! I Am GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLET SLUT!" yelled Russell

Little did he know Quinn and Jesse were wired. The police were listening to everything. The lights went out and the police busted down the door.

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" shouted policeman Hail.

So the cops took Russell and Judy Fabray into custody and sent Quinn to the police station to meet a social worker. While this was going on Will was talking to the Social Worker about getting guardianship over Quinn.

A lady in her mid fifties sat across the table from Will. She gave him an incredulous look when he spoke of his intentions of taking in Quinn.

"So what you are saying Mr. Schuester is you would like to take in your teenage student and raise her as your own?" asked Ms. Harrison

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but she has been through so much and sending her to another family to strangers may not be the best thing to do. I will treat Quinn as my own daughter. I will never harm her or let any harm come to her. "Replied Will sincerely

Ten minutes later Will was given guardianship papers for Quinn. After he had signed it Ms. Harrison dismissed him and Quinn was told to come in. Jesse was told to wait outside with Will. The two talked about Jesse's budding romantic feelings for Quinn.

" Miss Fabray I presume." Said Ms. Harrison

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me why I am here?" asked Quinn politely

"Your teacher requested to take guardianship of you. How do you feel about that?" asked Ms. Harrison

"Mr. Schue…wants to… take me in? I- I would be happy to have him as my guardian." Replied Quinn

"So it is settled then. You will live with William for the time being and one of my people will come by and check things out." Ms. Harrison told Quinn.

Quinn walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. She looked around and saw Will and Jesse waiting for her.

"Let's go home kiddo." Will said to Quinn and Quinn could not help but keep smiling

The y went to the Fabray mansion to retrieve Quinn's belongings with Jesse to help.

Will sat outside and waited for the two teenagers to come out with bags. While they were inside Jesse told Quinn just how he felt about her like Will said he should.

"Quinn, I have something I need to tell you. I know we have been friends for like ever but I don't want to be your friend anymore." Jesse said

Quinn felt sad tears fill her eyes and her heart plummeted. She knew their friendship was a weird one but she thought they would always be best friends forever. She felt like she had just been shot in her heart.

"You…Don't want to be f-f-friends? WH-Why not? Asked Quinn heartbroken

"Quinn…oh god! I didn't mean it like that. I swear! I want to be more then friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to hold your hand down the hall and protect you from all the danger you may face. I want to kiss you senseless and be the one to make you smile. I…love…you." Jesse confessed to Quinn.

This brought fresh tears to Quinn's eyes but this time they were happy ones. She was so happy that things were turning out right. She was going to have a stable home for the first time and a great boyfriend.

"I always dreamt of the day you would say this to me. I have always loved you since they day you wanted to be my friend. I want to be your girlfriend." Replied Quinn

Both of them were so wrapped up in the moment neither of them started to pack. It had been ten minutes and Will was getting impatient so he texted Quinn. Quinn's phone rang and snapped them both back to reality

"_Every thing okay? You have been in there a while" _Will texted Quinn

Quinn texted: "_Perfect. Everything's perfect. Be out in a bit. Promise _

Fifteen minutes late Quinn and Jesse walked out with four bags and holding hands. All Will could do is shake his head a smile at them both. Jesse kissed her goodbye and got in his car to go home.

" Ready to go home?" Will asked Quinn

"More than ready, Mr. Schue" replied Quinn

"Quinn? You know you can start calling me Will outside of school." Said Will

"Really? O…okay then Will." Quinn replied with a grin plastered on her face.

It was eleven when they got to his…their condo. Quinn was fast asleep in the passenger seat and Will did not have the heart to wake her. So he un buckled the seatbelt and carried her inside and carefully placed her on the couch. Will would figure out where she would room later. He shut off the lights and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He whispered to Quinn: "Goodnight Quinnie."

And she smiled and whispered back: "Good night will."

Will smiled and walked to his room and got himself ready for bed. Maybe things would be better for the both of them.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this . Fabray goodness and Will and Quinn bonding moments are up next.


End file.
